A Lone Wolf
by Kaikouji
Summary: hey guys here is some peoms i've made up. either with Tala or Kai or anybody else for that matter. please REVIEW!
1. A Lone Wolf

Hey guy here is a poem centered on Tala. Sorry if it isn't his character but hey. Hope u like. REVIEW!

**A Lone Wolf**

Wondering,

That's all he does,

Running through the darkness.

No light,

Ever lights the way.

Sharp,

Delicate,

That's how he is.

Bloodshed is all he's known.

Fiery blue eyes,

Pierce the night sky.

Looking onward,

To places he dared to dream.

Black stone heart,

Is all he's ever had.

All he's known,

Floats in the world,

Piecing things together.

Eyes that shine,

Oceans deep,

Songs that never out him to sleep.

Eyes that hope for,

Eyes tainted,

Eyes that hold the pain.

Burning,

Longing,

Pain lost in those oceans.

He is a lone wolf.

No one can change that.

A wolf that pierces the night sky.

Anything is ordinary,

But a wolf,

That is not ordinary.

He is a lone wolf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know not really Talas' character but I couldn't think tonight. Hope u liked.

REVIEW!

Kaikouji


	2. Opposites

Hey guys me again. Sorry my stories haven't been very good. I'm trying I don't get many reviews so I'm halting my **Fire and Wind,** and my **Russian Journey.** So here is a poem on Tala and Kai. Review Please.

**Opposites**

_Lightly falling,_

_Flakes of white,_

_Dazzling to watch._

_Cold, _

_Ice,_

_White._

_Not them._

_They're cold,_

_Tainted,_

_Single souls lying in the dark._

_One of ice,_

_One of fire,_

_Hoping to return one day._

_Fire burning in their eyes,_

_Longing returns every now and then,_

_Pain left through to hold them living._

_Ice and fire,_

_Yin and yang,_

_Opposites turn towards each other._

_Calling to them in the night._

_One is the wolf,_

_One is the phoenix,_

_Together they belong._

_Ice Wolf._

_Phoenix of Flames._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Okay well there you have it. One I came up with in history class. Believe me, I'm in the front and she doesn't even notice. Oh well. I'm having a hard time coming up with more. I was thinking of adding a new C2 called Kai and Tala Poems. Review. Later.

Kaikouji


	3. Brothers

Hey guys sorry on the late update. Look I know my poems are kind crummy. But hey I'm trying. Well here is another poem I know I can't make good ones up.

_**Brothers**_

_We've lived through the good times and bad. _

_You've fought to save my life and I yours. _

_We have spent days without ever knowing the other was alive. _

_Everything that has happened in the past was part of the bad._

_We have endured the toughest of battles. _

_And have lived through it all._

_You are my equal._

_We are brothers._

_One day we spent together the next apart._

_You left that one miserable day. _

_That was the last I saw of you._

_Until that one day, tournament day._

_Boris said you diapered of the face of the earth._

_I had always believed that. _

_We are brothers._

_Until that one faithful day you suddenly repapered._

_We have had the endurance to get through the battles._

_We have even fought each other. _

_We've fought for perfection._

_We strive for excellence._

_But we have never fought for the good._

_Always the evil side of things._

_But now we are equal._

_We are brothers._

_We are family._

_You, me, Bryan, Spencer, we are and will always be a family._

_We are brothers._

_And will always be._

_Brothers._


	4. Not Here

Hey guys here is another poem I came up with while listening to Keith Urban's "Tonight I Wanna Cry." He I think it's a toughing song. Anyways here is another Tala poem. Review Please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the cold dark Russian streets that night; he had lost to Tyson the past day. But he didn't know what to do now.

**Not Here**

He lost the Championship.

To the World,

To Tyson,

To his Team,

To himself.

He had nothing left.

No hope.

No love.

No friends.

No home.

No family.

Nothing.

He lost,

He knew the consequences.

He had lost.

So he'd given up,

Just leave him,

In the streets,

To die.

A painful,

Horrible,

Death.

He had no hope.

No love.

No friends.

No home.

No family.

Nothing.

He needed help.

Someone to show him the way,

Lead him.

Something.

He had nothing left.

No hope.

No love.

No friends.

No home.

No family.

Nothing.


	5. One of Fire

Hey guys. Here is another poem. Yeah so I guess here u go. **_R&R please! _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One of Fire**_

Heat.

Warmth.

He was tainted,

He was fragmented.

He has had a rough life,

He went through torture.

Fire,

Heat,

Warmth.

Things people have never own.

Dranzer,

His bitbeast,

His flame.

Fire.

Heat.

Warmth.

Things people have never own.

He is the on of Fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah sorry guys on how short this is. This one is going to be where I post all of my poems I think. Any who, why not Review please (I'm on my knees begging). Thanks!

Kaikouji


	6. One of Ice

Hey guys here is another poem. So yeah. Well here u go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One of Ice**_

Cold,

Solid,

Dark,

All describe him.

Blinding white,

Paleness of his skin,

Cold to touch,

He has not always been like that way.

He used to be full of energy,

He used to be happy,

He used to have fun,

But all that's changed.

Abby changed him.

That day changed him.

He fell a part.

Now he's cold,

Dark,

Any shade of gray.

That is what he is,

And always will be.

He is one of ice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Well I just got it off the top of my head while sitting in flex. Of course I know u are going to click the button on the left corner of your screen. So go ahead no one's stopping u. oh by the way look for my new story coming up its called Rescue Me. I think its only going to be a couple of chapters long. So please R&R!

Kaikouji


	7. He Is

Hey guys here is another poem. So yeah. Well here u go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hi is**_

_His eyes…_

_Pools of blood…_

_Circulating…_

_Flowing…_

_Healing…_

_He hides…_

_Behind them…_

_Emotions…_

_Of…_

_Pain…_

_Heartache…_

_Hate…_

_Nothing…_

_Is what's left?_

_He needs love…_

_He needs hope…_

_He needs someone…_

_The one with blue eyes…_

_With fiery hair…_

_The boy…_

_His friend…_

_But now…_

_No one knows…_

_What…_

_He…_

_Is…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Well I just got it off the top of my head while sitting in flex. Of course I know u are going to click the button on the left corner of your screen. So go ahead no one's stopping u. oh by the way look for my new story coming up 'We Are?' so yeah I guess that's it. So please R&R!

K.K .


	8. What We Are

Hey guys I came up with this on while watching the snow fall. I'm dedicating this one to _Lady of the Damned Land _for all of the reviews. So here u have it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What we are**

_Robots…  
Trained to follow orders._

_Kids…_

_With out a future._

_Machines…_

_Things that have no feelings._

_That's what we were told._

_We have no friends…_

_We have no family…_

_No home to call our own…_

_Nothing…_

_We're nothings._

_Not meant to be here._

_Not humans._

_We're machines._

_Cyborgs are what they call us._

_So we don't have feelings._

_So we don't have a heart._

_That doesn't make it our fault._

_But over the years,_

_Things have changed._

_We've become humans._

_We've learned how to live._

_Now we care._

_We aren't robots to follow orders._

_We're not toys to use._

_We're not pawns in your world domination game._

_We're humans._

_That's all there is to it._

_That's what we are._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Of course I know u are going to click the button on the left corner of your screen. So go ahead no one's stopping u. So please R&R!

K.K.


	9. His Memories

Hey guys. Yeah sorry for all the late updates. my nets blocked so i have only certian times i can do it. So i'm dedicating this one to my ex/boyfriend. don't ask its complicated. So this ones for u babe.

* * *

_His Memories_

_Sharp,_

_Intense,_

_Pain._

_Machines,_

_Noises,_

_He can't make out._

_Needles,_

_Pain,_

_That was that inflicted on him._

_Water like liquid,_

_Inside a cell,_

_Needles sticking him._

_The blood,_

_Dripping,_

_Oozing,_

_Out everywhich way._

_Those are the things left for him to remember._

_That's only what he remembers._

_No good memories he has ever had._

_Those are his memories._

* * *

So how was it? Of course I know u are going to click the button on the left corner of your screen. So go ahead no one's stopping u. So please R&R!

K.K.


End file.
